powerpetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
The staff on Powerpets take care of the entire site, from content to managing players, and are jokingly referred to as "The Slaves of Powerpets". Over the past ten years, staff have come and go. Below are the current descriptions from the site, as well as the descriptions of previous members who are no longer on the list. At the moment, the list is updated to April 2012. Current Staff Members Creative Staff '' ''TheMetal - Creator As one of the creators of the site, I am in charge of programming, game development, bug fixes, player administration, player assistance, database administration, server administration, network administration, staff organization and more fun stuff. ' ' Sweetfire - Creator As one of the creators of the site, I am in charge of content additions, staff, and public relations. I am always on the site playing, restocking shops, game challenges, etc. ' Jokie - Staff' In August of 2002, I invaded Powerpets. At some point (I forget when) I was made a mod, but now I work on this and that, design and game programming, stuff like that. '' ''-SC- - Staff I joined Powerpets in July, 2003. I've been a mod, PA, HM and have now been staff for almost 2 years. Staff members have lots of different jobs, many are behind the scenes. If I had to give myself a title, it would be 'Housekeeper'. ' Giselle - Artist' I joined PP in 2002 and have kept myself busy and entertained with everything it has to offer. Then in 2011 I was given a chance to give back to PP as an artist, and now work on creating different sorts of items and images. I'm also an Action Team member, where I create and host games and activities for players to participate in. '' ''Nebraska - Staff I joined Powerpets in 2003 (at the same time as my sister, Disney) as a regular player. I submitted art regularly (including cottontails) and am excited to have been given an official staff position! I'm most often found at my computer, with my husky, Gandalf, at my feet. My sister and I rescued him from being put to sleep because he has poor eyesight, as do I. Thanks guys! ' Gaelic - Artist' I signed up for PP in January 2004 and have been playing/having fun on a daily basis since. I am also an artist on the site. If I'm not talking on Beginners board or drawing, I'm likely to be playing games or working on my conquests =) ' christyb2852 - Content Administrator' Hi there! My name is Christy, I've been a member of PowerPets since March 2004. My main passions are cats, chocolate, bingo and chocolate.. Did I mention chocolate? :D You can usually find me on the boards or trying to push SweetFire out of the bingo line ' d4rk_saga - Staff' I joined PP in June of 2004. Became a Head Moderator in April 2007 & now Staff in October 2010. I enjoy helping others, doing my best and love to tease players on the Beginner Board, that will never change. My duties are helping PP be safe, its players safety & rules followed, content plus many other duties. I'm a very good multi-tasker, so folks....I will 'still' be an avid restocker, heheh & I will be around lurking as always, posting when one least expects me to pop up. Managers ' Warren_Mears - Battle Admin and Player Assist' Hello! I have been playing Powerpets since April 2003. I love everything this site stands for and all the help it has provided to animals throughout the years. I am usually lurking in different parts of the site. Otherwise, you can find me on the beginner's board. Since November 2011 I am also part in charge of Battle Stages. Enjoy the site and have fun! :) '' ''Pyroz - Battle Admin By the greatest twist of fate, I stumbled upon this site back in 2003 and have grown with it throughout these many years. As a Battle Stages Admin, it will be my job to develop stats for weapons and opponents that you can blast to smithereens(or vice versa). ' InvalidEntry - External Communications Liaso' I have been on powerpets since the beginning of time, 0r you can say 2005. I work as a Bartender at my local casino, and I love my job. It isn't something I want to be forever, so I'm attending college for my Associate in Arts Degree (marketing). I currently update the Powerpets Facebook, and Twitter pages. I love getting to know people, so please don't hesitate to p-mail me! Don't take offense if I don't reply right away! Moderators '' ''RainbowGlass - Head Moderator I am one of the Head Moderators (around 3 years). I help with making sure the post on boards follow the rules as well as swap descriptions. I started playing PowerPets back on March 19, 2003. My favorite games on PowerPets are Addition Mission, Sudoku, Word Search, Power Bowler, Crash Down, and Roo's Rush ' Syxx - Head Moderator' I’ve been on PP since 2003. I was a PA for about a year and was asked be to a Head Mod on Sept 25/09. You'll usually find me hiding out on the beginners board or hanging out in the Pet Zone reading about the great pets everyone has. ' HotMama_ - Head Moderator' I joined PowerPets in March 2004. I became a Moderator about 5 months later. My job is to make sure the rules are being followed on the boards. They are afraid to give me any other responsibilites.) :P Serendipitous '- Head Moderator' I have been a part of the PowerPets team in one way or another for around 4 years. As a moderator, I typically lurk about and watch the boards and swaps. I do come out of hiding from time to time and play nice with everyone. I enjoy helping on the boards, but I also like to announce bizarre holidays and play around on the boards too! ' rose_rimbauer - Head Moderator' I joined PP in April 2004 and became a Head Mod August 2011. I love to read, write, and enjoy all sorts of art. You'll find me on the Beginner's board responding to posts here and there, since I'm not nearly as good at lurking as some of the other PAs and HMs. ' ' WildImmortal '- Head Moderator' I've been a member of Powerpets since May 2004 and I've been working as a Moderator since Dec 2004. As a Moderator I spend most of my time on the boards making sure all the posts are following the rules. I spent a lot of time answering questions on all boards. As a Mod I also help test new areas, find bugs, and two of my favorite things; write Pedias and Educat articles. I have a broad schedule and can be found on the site at all hours of the day. ' -Twixy-' '- Head Moderator' Hello, I am -Twixy- and I have been on PowerPets since 2004 and was made a Head Mod in 2011. I am excited to be able to work further with the PowerPets team in keeping the site safe and fun for all. I also greatly enjoy helping people on the site and in real life. You'll most likely see me around the Beginners Board chatting and helping players. ' ' AngelxOxBabiie '- Head Moderator' I've been on PowerPets since 2004 and I've loved every minute of it. I spent almost two years as a Player Assistant before being promoted to a Head Moderator in September 2009. I spend a majority of my time on the site chatting on the forums, making sure all the rules are being followed, and helping out players when necessary. It's a really rewarding position to have and I work with a really great team of dedicated players! ' ImaginationThat - Head Moderator' Hello! I love PowerPets and I am thrilled to be part of the PowerPets Team! You can most often find me on the Player Assistance Board, the Beginner's Board, or the Bingo Chat Board. It is my goal to help everyone enjoy this site as much as I do and to help make sure that it stays a happy, safe, and fun website for all! Player Assistants ' MelissaAnne' '- Player Assistant' I joined PowerPets back in April 2003, and became a PA in August 2011. I'm on pretty much all day, whether you see me post or not! If I'm not around the chat boards, I'm in the games room, challenging players to games of Dicey Mice. '' ''oOKiraraOo -''' Player Assistant''' Hey there, oOKiraraOo here! I've been playing Powerpets since 2003, and I was asked to become a PA in Feb 2012. I like to spend a lot of mine time playing Bingo or stalking the Swap Barn for good deals. If I'm not restocking or collecting KBs from Bungee I'm usually found on the beginner boards chatting with other players. ' -Aaron-' -''' Player Assistant''' Hi! I have been playing on this site for a little over 6 years now. In August of 2011 I finally became a Player Assistant! I am always around, even when I get into my lurking stages and I am always willing to help with anything. I hope to be able to continue to make this site great for many more years to come!! ' steenbokker' - Player Assistant Hi, I'm steenbokker. I signed up to PP on the 21st of June 2005 and have played a few years, before I took a little break. I am fully back since the 1st of December 2010. I joined the PA-group in November 2011. You will find me mostly lurking/chatting at beginners board, answering questions on PA-board or clicking PAW-pets. ' ' traxxgirl - Player Assistant Hi I am Traxxgirl and I have been a player on Powerpets since July 2005. You will find me playing Bingo and on the beginners board quite a bit! I have enjoyed playing on Powerpets for many years and look forward to many more! ' Oldwoman' - Player Assistant Hi I'm Oldwoman but also answer to Oldie and along with my hubby, have been playing PP since April 2007. Usually if I'm not lurking round the boards I will be questing, trying to beat Herman or playing Crash Extreme challenges to try and win the trophy. Former Staff Members ' Talison' - Staff I joined PowerPets in October 2002. In April of 2003 I was asked to join the Undercover Power Team (moderators with secret identities), and became part of the Security team in July 2003. In addition to championing truth, justice, and the PowerPets way, I write and edit content for the site as well as other odd jobs. ' DisneyEvans' - Staff I joined PP in 2003 via a request from a friend. I've been here ever since, submitting art unofficially. Now that I have a staff position you'll see a lot more of my work around the site. I'm quiet, so you won't see a lot of me on the boards, but be assured I am lurking in the dark corners with my sketchbook. ' Dmay' - Head Moderator I have been on PP for over 5 years I was asked to be HM on 5-5-07. I am on every morning and many times throughout the day. I answer questions, assist players when needed, make sure kids are safe on the boards and teach players how to find all of the information available to them on the site. ' LyonessJade' - Player Assistant I've been on here since 3/20/2003, way back when there was only a handful of games, pets and quests, yet Mini Match still remains 1 of my faves. Was made a PA in 2008, and when I'm not hanging out on the Labby or POWEX Boards I'm probably questing or haunting the swap barn to trade my dupes. '' ''-AC-''' - '''Player Assistant I've been on Powerpets since August 31, 2003 and am so excited to be joining the PA team! My favorite animals are whale sharks and cats (strange combination, no?). I love to help people and am glad to assist anyone in any way I can. I can usually be found somewhere on the Beginners Board or trying (and usually failing) to win Bingo. :P ' -Ella-' - Player Assistant I've been on Powerpets since 2004 and a Player Assistant since October 2006. I answer questions and help players on the PA board. You can usually find me lurking around the Beginners board. Category:Gameplay